Interactive: Summoned by the Void
by Mizuki00
Summary: This is an interactive story. Directions are inside. This was originally in a forum but since it was dead, I decided to post it here so that it could garner attention and the story proceed. If discussion is needed, go to my profile and click the link to forum for further discussion. The votes will only be counted in the reviews, for easier counting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is basically an experiment formatting, different than the usual rp-ing but more of an interactive role-playing. Instead that everyone has their own character, the character is only one and most of the people controls the protagonist. Basically, the rp-ers will craft this "universe" and consequences will happen. Of course, the character may die and it's all of you guys fault! You already know most canon but there will be twists here and there. Well, just don't expect that things will go your way. The GM, which is I, have a sadistic side, but I also have a pure side. It's a combination of both really. Enough about me, I hope that there will be lots of people who will participate in this because the story can't end or continue without you.

Another note, I have some ideas about the novel, and I _probably_ will include some if absolutely needed, but **never** expect it. This first post is a warm-up exercise for the participants and me. It will not begin at the summoning site but somewhere you are familiar with. Again, the character that would die isn't only the protagonist. Beware of your choices.

* * *

In your lonely void, you sat, watching over your Earth and its citizens. You had been watching this tiny planet, even messing up their history and creating supernatural phenomenons that could never be explained by their so-called science. Even though some catastrophic events happened, their deaths caused by you, you still loved those petty humans. After all, it was the only way that they could survive in that tiny planet.

It was even amazing, really, that multiple "dimensions", as the humans worded it, were created - each and every one of those by humans. Every year that would pass, you noticed even in the past, there were small vague boxes that would pop up in existence in the corners of the world and once you touched it, it would turn into a book. You read them at times to pass the time and once you had finished it, there were already conflicts happening on Earth. And so, you touched every single one of those boxes and placed each and every one of them neatly in the things humans called shelf. The only way to ever read them was to go down in the Earth and flip the books there without the time passing by too quickly.

You had read each and every one of those books, even went as far as learning in their "schools". You learned that Germany lost the first war, that Hitler was crazy and evil, that there were things called aeroplanes, things called radars, and things called computers. You were absolutely amazed by the steps humans took in order to achieve were they were now.

After learning this thing called Touhou through one of those boxes, you decided to take on the form of a mortal human and live in Japan. No one knew you there, only as a tenant on a not-so-known apartment. As there was an upcoming event, you decided to take a stroll on Akihabara at lunch. Mortals were packed on this certain street, old and young faces mixed. You didn't stand out and only quietly walked on the street, eyeing costumes and such.

Upon exiting the fifth establishment already, you sighed. Even though you were a god, and could simply conjure up a perfectly made clothes, it felt empty afterwards. You wanted the satisfaction of wearing that clothes through hard work. Of course, there were also times when you would do it out of pure laziness like these mortals but you erased those thoughts and simply retained the feeling of exploration.

Lost in your thoughts, you bumped into someone and heard something drop. "Ah! My laptop!" You heard him scream in surprise as he knelt down to pick up his destroyed computer. "I just had it fixed too..." He sobbed but tried to control his tears.

"Sorry 'bout that." You replied, a slight feeling of guilt washed over you. You saw him stood up and carry his poor laptop. "Hey, um..." You tried to get his attention as his was currently on that laptop.

"Yes?" Tears started to fall down and the guilt washed over you again, the waves becoming three times larger.

"Are there still some memory on that thing of yours?"

"No..." He replied, and you noticed that he didn't show much hate towards you than you expected.

"Alright then!" You clapped your hands energetically and he stopped mourning about his computer. You fished through your pocket and conjured up a wallet that had tons of real paper bills in it and...

[ ] - Feeling sorry, you ask him how much money he needs to repair his laptop, or possibly buy a new one.

[ ] - Feeling sorry, you give him the money and the wallet forcefully and go your own way to find more costumes.

[ ] - Overcoming the guilt, you punch him in the face because he bumped into you.

* * *

**Notes:** Participants will only choose one choice above. The choice that has the most voters for it will be the chosen one and will continue with that. Participants can discuss but be sure to formally vote it (ie. [X] - Overcoming the guilt, you punch him in the face because he bumped into you). It doesn't necessarily need to be long but be specific on which one you use. I hope that there will be people who will participate because this story can never begin nor end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chosen option is _[X] - Feeling sorry, you ask him how much money he needs to repair his laptop, or possibly buy a new one. _Also, in order for this story to not be left hanging, I have decided that if there are enough votes in (minimum of 3 with no draws), I'd proceed the story. Do know that if you _really _need to discuss the choices, visit my profile that has the link so that you won't have much regret. After all, there is only one time that you could vote.

* * *

"How much is it?" You started to flaunt your money around, making it come into view. The man's eyes were focused _really well _on your wallet that you thought you'd have to cut off his hands if he tried to steal it.

"U-um..." He kept looking, hesitating to accept your offer. _Is taking money from me really that bad?__  
_

"Come on now, I don't have all day. How much is it?" You growled, his patience very much irking you off.

"It's..." He sighed in defeat. "About a hundred thousand yen."

"WHAT?" You immediately shouted, surprised by those five zeroes before the one.

"See?" He tried his best to smile in order to not offend you. That hurt you more than you expected, your beloved human in pain because of one thing you did.

You started to count the money inside your wallet. One, two, three. You had about 150K on you (thank god for 10K Japanese Bills) and pulled out ten ten thousand bills.

You handed it to him. "Here." Simply, you said.

"But... that's a lot of money." He retorted, trying to even decline the money.

"I know that." You sighed in exasperation at the fact that he wouldn't accept it. "Just take it."

"Alright." The man finally took the darn money from your hand.

"Good luck and sorry." You finally walked away from him, storing your wallet down your pocket, not even bothering to delete it in existence.

In the background, you heard him say his thanks which made you a tad happy. _A happy human makes a happy God, huh? _You jokingly humored yourself.

After walking for some time now, still inside Akihabara, you suddenly remembered that this was the wrong way. _Damn it! Me and my old brain!_ You inwardly cursed, turning around, you saw a blue box hover, seemingly another book that you would put in your shelf.

Doing what you normally did, you touched it and everything turned white.

Yes, everything went white. A very unusual experience but already felt. You tried to break away from this barrier but your godly powers wouldn't allow you to.

Yes, the power didn't _allow _you to.

A new experience, the excitement of seeing and feeling something _new_.

One by one, oval mirrors with colored borders - green, blue, yellow, and black - appeared. The mirrors "reflected" various people, one seemed a student with pink hair, one showed a man with blue hair in a dark room, one was a man with golden hair and clothes that of a pope, and the last one showed a girl with blonde hair and pointy ears.

As each of the mirrors were away from each other, you deducted that you could only choose one mirror.

With that in mind, interest and curiosity taking over, you chose:

[ ] - Green mirror, a pink haired girl inside of it.

[ ] - Blue mirror, a man with a blue hair inside of it.

[ ] - Yellow mirror, a man with golden hair inside of it.

[ ] - Black mirror, a girl with blonde hair and pointy ears inside of it.

* * *

**Note: **Same thing as before. If you need to discuss it, do it in the forum like I said. I shall be introducing the "dice" pretty soon, if needed be. Also, it seems that I like fucking myself up. Do **not **hold back in your choices because that would not be fun. It's part of the experiment after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Chosen option is _[x] - Black mirror, a girl with golden hair and pointy ears inside of it. _Yup, I'm just starting to watch ZnT's 4th season. Thank you for the praise epicman but if you ever visit spacebattles, this isn't a new idea. I'm readying myself in posting one in that thread because can. Also, the tally was 3-1 Black mirror. Majority wins. To the voters though, you have done well to fuck me over. Anyways, YOLO!

* * *

You entered the mirror with black borders and you suddenly regretted doing so as a sharp pain on your back made you gasp for air.

You felt like you had been dropped down from two stories high and you weren't even able to stand up.

A large green circle that you assumed as a portal closed, and you heard a familiar scream.

"Aaahhh!" You weren't able to see his face but the voice was familiar... though it still didn't register to you that he was falling.

"Levitation!" A man yelled, and true to his words, the falling person stopped his negative vertical trajectory and was stuck mid-air, and was slowly located outside your line of vision.

Unable to do anything but suffer the pain, you tried to look at the man who performed the spell but failed as the pain hurt like hell.

_Didn't I ban magic already? _You asked yourself in your mind but did nothing after those thoughts.

"Are you okay?" The same girl that you saw inside the mirror looked down in you with full concern, taking all of your attention to her. She was beautiful, yes, but you had been with people who were more gorgeous than her (both men and women). You noticed her large mountain ranges through the tight white polo shirt but you always had the tastes of normal chests. Perhaps that was the reason that you weren't attractive to her much, even if her panty was already seen because her skirt and the way she crouched easily revealed it.

"Yeah, I am." You replied, ignoring the pain and the want of laying down on that floor forever, straying your eyes away from that girl to avoid perversely thoughts.

The stars and twin moons were an absolutely splendid view that made you gasp in air and sit up immediately, surprising the girl besides you.

"Two moons?" The pain stung again, but you ignored it. "This isn't Earth?"

"Yeah, it isn't." The person you assume was the one who fell earlier said. You observed him. He had black hair, blue modern jacket, black pants, sneakers, and a cape that's colored a very dark blue. Whether that was your eyes tricking you, you didn't particularly care. It was just a color.

But instead of that, you focused on his face. It was familiar. Very familiar. And as if your memory helped you, you were reminded of that guy you gave your money to.

"You're that guy with the laptop, aren't you?" Eyes widening, you asked.

"Laptop...?" He closed his eyes in deep thought, trying to remember you.

"Ah! You're that:

[ ] - female (adult or kid?)

[ ] - male (adult or kid?)

that gave me a hundred thousand yen!"

You chuckled and agreed to his description of you. "Yes, I am. My name is -. It is nice to meet you, um..." You realized you had not known his name.

"Saito. Hiraga Saito." He reached his hand and you accepted, picking yourself up and shaking his hand in the process. You casted yourself a full body restoration magic and the pain was gone. Why you didn't do that earlier to yourself, you had no idea, but you deducted that it was because you were too lazy to even do so.

"Now then, since introductions have been made," Your tone of voice became serious and you turned to the man who performed magic earlier. It was reasonable also since he was the one who had authority - smell of blood too. "What the heck am I doing here?"

"You are summoned to be the familiar of Miss Westwood," he gestured to the girl earlier and you gave a small glance then turned to the near balding man with indigo robes again.

"So I have to be her servant?" The tone you used was sharp which made the older man wince a little bit.

"In a way, yes." He answered. "Gathering reagents or protecting your master. It could be both."

"I understand." You smiled to the man, grateful about the information. You turned to your summoner and gazed at her intently.

"So?" You began. "Why did you summon me?"

"U-um..." Tiffania (you weren't sure if you remembered her name right) struggled to get some response, gazing at the older man or Saito. Closing her eyes, she let out some air in her system and finally said her reason, opening her eyes and directing the sight to the floor. "We... I want to be useful. The pope told us that there will be bad things going on and the Void mages will be needed. I can only do little things such as wiping people's memory but other than that, I'm useless."

"Tifa..." Saito whispered, probably concerned about the girl. You paid him no mind and simply analyzed her story.

She was a void mage. You did not know a void mage but you decided that those are important and powerful people. Maybe it was coincidence that the girl summoned you but it still didn't change the fact that the girl negated her godly powers. Dangerous and that was the reason why you erased the existence of magic in Earth. Either way, things were already done and you couldn't help but sigh.

"You summoned me so that you could be useful, am I correct?" The blonde girl looked at you and nodded. _At least she finally looked at me_, you thought.

But then again, your people need you, people in Earth. You could mostly force open this world's gate and let yourself out but the barrier earlier didn't let you. The world could be operating with a different system... a God was impossible because she couldn't sense their God and so, you came to a conclusion.

Choose:

[ ] - Accept her as your master until you find a way to get out of this world.

[ ] - Decline as her master and force open the world gate.

* * *

**Note: **Well... all of those options need answers. I should probably tell you that there will be twists here and there so yep. Expect the unexpected? Also, I deeply apologize for the multiple choices but that does really happen, unless you want me to post the story in bits and pieces and will have to finish it in more than a hundred chapters because of the choices. So many weird shit.

Also, I'll take this small moment to briefly describe to you the _dice_. Everyone should know the six-sided dice. You know, box dice that has up to number 6 dots in one side. Just the normal dice thing. See, for example a choice happens like this: (THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE ANSWERED!)

[ ] - Save the pope. 1d6

[ ] - Let him die.

And you choose _Save the pope_, I will roll one dice (1 = one roll)(d = dice)(6 = 6-sided dice) and if I decided that 1,3,5 will be the "ungranted action", the 2,4,6 will be the "granted action", it means that if the dice rolls to 4, the pope is saved. If 3, is chosen, the pope dies and you wasted a die. There will be ways to get a dice but those will be actions and in game terms, side quests. Like ya know, maybe if you give a candy to a kid. Random stuff.

Oh god, notes have more words than the story. Do know that if we ever finish this story, I'll make an official story with no choices but mere words and characters only.


End file.
